


Neighbourhood Watch

by zsra187



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsra187/pseuds/zsra187
Summary: "Did your lady friend find her way okay?"That caught his attention.-Rio's neighbour asks the important questions.





	Neighbourhood Watch

**Author's Note:**

> Set after episode 2.11

He was going into his apartment just as she was coming out of hers, cute kid holding onto his hand.

“In you go, pop.”

She smiled, catching the little boy’s eye. “Hey Marcus.”

“Hi Laura. Bye Laura!” He laughed as he ran inside.

She slowed awkwardly as she walked past, unsure whether to mention it, but he caught her eye and jutted his chin upwards. “How’s it going?”

 _Good, an opening_. Usually she didn't get one. He wasn’t a bad neighbour, he was just quiet and kept himself to himself. Their interactions stayed safely within the realms of brief head-nodding when they passed on the stairs, and the occasional thank you when he held the front door open for her as she walked through with her arms full. Once and only once, he had knocked on her door and asked her to watch his kid for a little while. “An emergency,” he had said. He was back within 30 minutes, the boy was as good as gold, and she opened her door the next morning to a beautiful bouquet of flowers, with a note saying “Thanks, Christopher.”

From that day on, Marcus always said hello when she saw him. His father still didn’t say much, not that she minded. He was an enigma, the way some people are.

“Good, thanks. How are you?”

He shrugged coolly. “Can’t complain.”

 _Just do it_. The curiosity was killing her. She took a deep breath. “Did your lady friend find her way okay yesterday?”

That caught his attention. His eyes narrowed slightly, and she caught a slight, confused shake of his head, as if to say ‘What do you mean?’

“The woman who knocked on my door. Strawberry blonde... all wrapped up in a bed sheet like it was a toga.”

He stared at her. Oh God, he didn’t know who she was. Maybe she’d got the wrong person, maybe it was Bryan in Apartment 3C with the late night hook up? Holy fuck.

“She said she got locked out of your apartment taking a phone call. Asked if we had keys to let her back in.” _Shit, please say you know what I’m talking about._

There was an awkward silence, then he nodded his head slowly in acceptance. “Is that right?” His voice was smooth, unwavering. Was he pissed at her? It was hard to tell.

She nodded, sensing she should continue. “Yeah... my girlfriend told her to try the fire escape.”

His face broke into a quick smile. “Wish I coulda seen that.”

She laughed in agreement. “So she made it back in?”

“Yeah, she made it in alright.”

There was something about the way he said it, something warm and intimate. She suddenly felt embarrassed, like she had intruded on a private moment that wasn't meant for her. _I guess they had a hell of a time together_.

“I gotta go. See you around, yeah?”

He was halfway through his door before she even realised she was being dismissed. “Sure,” she replied. “Bye.”

Then the door was shutting behind him. She glanced back quickly, catching another wide grin spreading itself across his face as the door slid closed. Two smiles in only sixty seconds. She must have been one incredible woman.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I kept thinking about what Rio's face would have looked like had he actually seen Beth all wrapped up in her 'morning after bed sheet', and thus... this fic was born. 
> 
> Also, who else was convinced that Beth was going to open a drawer in Rio's apartment and find her panties from when they had sex in 2.04? I would have screamed.


End file.
